


It's Working!

by Green_Sphynx



Series: After the restrictions are solved [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TRC, Syaoran has finally found a way to make it possible for his parents to live again. New bodies are made, and Fai is insistent on checking if the builders did their jobs properly. Yaoi, Syaorancest plus Fai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Working!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first true Tsubasa fic I ever wrote. I’m afraid the characters are a little OOC, but I believe not too terribly. I’ll leave it up to you to decide if they’re too much.  
> Warnings:  
> 1) Yaoi threesome! This is Syaorancest with a Fai for free! This is the closest I’ve ever gotten to incest. Psychologically it is, physically it’s not.  
> 2) English is not my first language, so beware of the grammar and spelling  
> 3) Post TRC, so spoilers.  
> 4) Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle does not belong to me.
> 
> For the sake of understanding: The clone/father Syaoran is referred to as the elder. If there is no word used to distinguish which of the two Syaoran's is meant (just the name itself), it is the original Syaoran (because it is his pov)

_It’s working!_

 

Princess Sakura and Young Lord Syaoran extended their hands, putting a hand on the heart and a hand over the eyes of the two limp forms leant inside a light frame in front of them. Both of them hummed slightly to sign the blindfolded woman behind them they were ready. She gave a weak smile – maybe she was a little nervous after all – and reached around the Princess and her beloved, pressing her hands on their eyes to mimic their movements on the bodies in front of them. Fai set up a spell around them, catalyzing the young woman’s power, and she started singing a low incantation.

The two bodies looked like exact mirror images of Sakura and Syaoran, with the only difference a deep red curling mark on the side of their jaw right next to their ears. They were made by a group of artists in a world called LaVi’e. In this world the better form of art was live art, as opposed to most worlds where people just painted or sculpted or made strange clothes as forms of art. In LaVi’e they made living creatures, often roughly shaped as humans but with strange additions like extra limbs, different body proportions or extensive skin ornaments. Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai had spent half a year working schedules which would have been illegal in different worlds to pay the first half for the bodies, and another whole year to finish payment. The artists had almost refused making such ‘dull’ designs, but Syaoran had managed to convince them anyway, resulting in the only difference being the artists’ signature on the bodies’ jaws.

The second part to make this possible was harder to find, for the problem wasn’t necessarily the lack of bodies, but the absolute fact the two people _‘could not exist’_. However, in one world, they found this seer girl. She had the power to see _everything_   – be it physical form, mental state, past, future or anything else – of anything she laid her eyes on, _except_ for herself. Effectively this girl was forced to go around wearing a blindfold to prevent losing her mind completely. After hearing their dilemma, the young woman was more than happy to offer her powers, explaining how she could turn them around and make these two lives possible. Only a simple price was asked, the girl rather eager to get rid of her seeing ability.

The power to ‘see everything one looked at but oneself’ would be converted in ‘being seen by anything that would look, but oneself’. This roundabout way would lead to an existence which didn’t exist: they can’t see themselves, they only exist in the eyes of others.

Seven years and an uncountable amount of worlds after the death of Fei Wang Reed, the clones of Sakura and Syaoran would return to them and Syaoran would be able to stop travelling.

When the young woman ended her incantation, everyone remained silent in anticipation. The two bodies had been alive to begin with, but empty containers waiting to be filled with the souls the Princess and her love were still holding on to.

Two sudden gasps and the knees of the seer buckled. Syaoran instinctively reached out to catch the falling frame of the blindfolded girl, looking up just in time to see two large hazel eyes open in front of him.

“Tsubasa,” the young looking man mumbled, extending his arms to step out of the frame holding him up on wobbly legs, catching his son in a warm embrace.

Fai felt his carefully sculpted carefree smile turn into a smirk when he saw the mentally younger of the two turn a bright red which could not possibly be just happiness for having his parents back. Of course, holding on to the souls for so long, Sakura and Syaoran were bound to have some extra memories of lives they hadn’t lived. Fai could only imagine Syaoran’s feelings at some more explicit memories of his father. Vividly.

...

“Lord Syaoran Li and Lady Sakura Li, we would like to welcome you in the Country of Clow,” King Fujitaka gave a gentle nod of his head to the newcomers. “We already prepared personal quarters for you in the northern wing of the Palace, and we would be happy if you came to live there.”

“We would be delighted, your Majesty,” Syaoran Li bowed deeply, his wife promptly curtsying as he did so.

“Then, we will allow you today and tomorrow to get settled and speak with your friends. Tomorrow night will be a banquet to celebrate your arrival. You will find everything you need in your quarters, or you can ask any servant.” He frowned slightly for a moment. “But be sure to mention your surname, for the servants may mistake you for my daughter and Young Lord Syaoran by accident, considering your strikingly similar looks.”

All four of them smiled simultaneously, sending creeped shivers through the rest of the room’s occupants. “Thank you, your Majesty,” Syaoran Li bowed again.

“Come along then, we’ll show you your quarters,” Princess Sakura said excitedly. She grabbed her mirror-image’s elbow and pulled her to the door. They honestly looked more like twins than a mother and her son’s girlfriend.

Fai sauntered after them, lips curling in a cheeky smile. Kurogane noticed his expression and promptly volunteered to bring the seer girl to her new quarters. The girl no longer wore the blindfold –  happy to be able to look at the world without losing her mind again – but with her powers gone she would be completely useless and thus helpless, which was why the price she had asked was a place to spend the rest of her life safely. Knowing Syaoran’s kind heart, he might have offered her that even if she hadn’t asked for it.

Fai made a mental note to remind himself to make her finally say her name now, for they couldn’t keep calling her seer when her powers were gone.

Princess Sakura was hopping around the new quarters of Syaoran’s parents like a young girl, displaying the same excitement she usually showed whenever Syaoran visited. It took Sakura Li a few minutes before she smoothly adopted that same behavior. The younger Syaoran gave a little frown at this, visibly trying to figure out if he should rather look at her like his love’s clone instead of his mother if she were to keep acting like that.

“Syaoran, Sakura,” Fai called out innocently. Two pairs of brown and two pairs of green were directed his way curiously. “I don’t really want to spoil your fun, but maybe we should do the basic check-ups on the new bodies first? Although the artists were vehemently convinced in the quality of their work, I believe we should check if everything works anyway.”

“Everything works?” The elder Sakura asked cautiously.

“Like all muscles do their job properly, reflexes, if your bodies can sustain your magic, etcetera.” Fai gave her his winning smile.

“Fai is right,” the younger Sakura grabbed the elder’s arm, ”we don’t want any of you falling down a stairs suddenly because some muscle refused to contract.”

“Exactly,” Fai nodded, “Why don’t you take Sakura Li to your room so you can check up with a bit more privacy, Sakura?” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear conspiratorially, “after all, we want _everything_ to work.”

Her cheeks tinged a slight pink at the innuendo resounding in his voice, and she nodded fiercely, gaining slightly confused looks from both Syaorans. She quickly pulled her mirror image out of the room.

...

Syaoran pushed down on the shoulders of his clone, bending the man over completely. When he had his complete weight on the other’s shoulders, he felt him push back up.

“You’re not as strong as you used to be,” he remarked.

“You were quite a bit lighter last time I had you on my shoulders,” the other grumbled in his exertion.

Syaoran grinned at the memory of being carried on his father’s shoulders. “Even then...”

“You’re right,” Syaoran Li allowed himself to collapse, “this body is definitely weaker.”

“Nothing a bit of training can’t fix, right,” Fai asked, extending his hand to pick him up after Syaoran vacated his back.

“I suppose so. Everything else feels natural. And the muscles are working. We tested that thoroughly, I’m sure I’ll be aching all over tomorrow.”

“Magic is also working,” the younger Syaoran counted on his fingers, “muscle reflexes are working. How about other reflexes, like producing saliva at the scent of food?”

“More importantly, how about blood gathering in certain places when stimulated to do so,” Fai suggested not-so-innocently.

Red rushed to both the boys’ faces.

Fai clapped his hands, smirking, “ah, that one’s working!”

“What exactly are you aiming for, Fai,” Syaoran asked a little disgruntled, sending his father an apologetic look.

“Well, Syaoran Li used to be a bit of a pervert, right? We can’t disappoint his wife with non-functional organs.”

“What do you mean, ‘pervert’,” the elder one asked, sounding a bit more guiltily startled then Syaoran supposed he wanted to. Syaoran felt his cheeks burn as red as his father’s.

“Don’t forget Syaoran here has had all of your memories during the past 7 years,” Fai wriggled his eyebrows.

“What did you tell him,” Syaoran Li asked his original incredulously.

“I didn’t tell anyone anything about your private affairs,” Syaoran sent Fai a disapproving look, “what have you been up to?”

“I can’t help you talk in your sleep.”

“I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“Usually not, no,” Fai pouted.

Syaoran frowned even deeper, shaking his head, “Fai, tell me you didn’t.”

“You were looking like you were having such a nice dream!” Fai flailed his arms as if to prove his innocence with it. “I didn’t mean to listen in, I just wondered what you were dreaming about! I couldn’t have known you were dreaming such perverted things about your father, could I?”

“Please stop using your magic to pry.”

“I promise. For now, at least.”

“How could we expect more,” Syaoran grumbled.

“But, we should get on with it,” Fai’s apologetic looks transformed into a wide smile a little too easily, and then blurted in the same breath: “Let’s have sex!”

“Fai!”

“Don’t say you don’t want to?” Fai gave the youngest his cutest pout and Syaoran glared. “At least _he_ wants to,” Fai pointed at the flushed elder, “so why wouldn’t you?”

“He’s my _father._ ”

“He’s your clone.”

“Both.”

“Look, if your clone wants to...”

“ _Father_ ,” Syaoran corrected snippishly.

“...clone wants to,” Fai repeated stubbornly, “you should at least be kind enough to consider it.”

Syaoran gave his mirror image a pointed look. He was shocked to see the other fidget and look away, instead of denying Fai’s words.

“You’re my _father_ ,” Syaoran repeated exasperated, starting to feel rather desperate.

“I’m also your clone,” he said quietly, “and also an art piece with a whole bunch of messed up memories crammed inside. Also, Sakura liked mirrors.”

Syaoran needed to process that last bit for a minute before he remembered _remembering_ that, which had been a night in which he had smashed every mirror in the apartment they had been staying in – disturbed to the core – before Kurogane managed to wake him up properly.

He groaned, rubbing his temples and trying desperately to forget that tiny bit of information again.

Fai’s fingers slipped underneath his chin, tilting up his head, and the pale – and slightly cold – lips crashed on his mouth. He stiffened, but he was well-aware he had already lost. Fai always won this, no matter with whom.

He refused to respond a little while longer, as Fai pressed himself close and slid long fingers in his messy brown locks. Soft massaging strokes of the deft fingers against his scalp tried to coax him into responding, Fai’s tongue darted out every few seconds to touch the brunette’s lips in an almost shy manner.

Finally, he acknowledged Fai’s victory. Obediently, he fisted his hand in Fai’s shirt and pressed back, clenching his other hand shut at his side. His lips moved to dance with the foreign two, softer and harsher presses, moist and warm massaging. He could taste the mage, sugary pastry and frosty snow – even though it had been such a long time since the mage had been in the snow-filled country he had grown up in. He wondered vainly how he tasted to Fai. Considering the man’s greedy pulling on his lips, it must be rather tasty.

Both hands of the mage kneaded through his hair, pulling the brown strands between stretched fingers, combing through and massaging all thoughts out of his head. Fai angled his head, pushing a bit more and pressing his tongue against Syaoran’s lips insistently.

With a sigh through his nose, he allowed the other access. Fai immediately explored his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, the roof of his mouth, all child-like excitement in a heated kiss. He felt a tentative brush of hips against his.

Syaoran had never grown taller than Fai. Usually he didn’t mind that much even if Fai teased him with it, because he had no need of a taller body. In moments like this, though, having even the lanky mage tower over him, pushing back his head so that he could press their bodies closer, his smaller frame made him feel the slightest bit insecure. Fai – and Kurogane if he wished – could easily make him feel small. Fragile. _Dominated._

Being held by the taller man made that he felt protected, even though he never craved for that feeling outside this embrace.

His hand on Fai’s shirt twitched, and they moved apart for air. Fai never moved further away than a few inches, their panting breaths mingling between their almost-touching noses.

When Fai swiftly dived down for another kiss, Syaoran lifted both his hands to clamp down on the man’s sleeves, almost holding his shoulders, but still not quite yet. This was a game Fai loved to play. Seducing Syaoran step by reluctant step, until he would finally coax the boy into the warm embrace he was looking for. Usually that was the only thing Fai wanted from Syaoran: the warmth, the care and the trust. Syaoran didn’t mind giving the mage that, but Fai enjoyed it so much more when he had managed to win it through this game. Syaoran didn’t play along too often, making the little victories even more worthwhile.

Syaoran gasped when Fai brushed their hips together a bit more strongly.

For just the embrace, Fai only needed to ask. But what mattered was the road to deserving it.

Syaoran pulled back a little, pressing his forehead to Fai’s chest and panting harshly, sucking the oxygen he was running out of into his lungs violently. His hands clenched on the mage’s  sleeves. Fai playfully nuzzled the top of his head and giggled.

Only then Syaoran suddenly realized his surroundings, his head snapping up and nearly smashing Fai’s teeth to look at his father standing just three steps away.

The older Syaoran was red all the way down the collar of his shirt, and seemed slightly out of breath even though he had done nothing but standing still.

This time Fai was aiming for more than a hug.

“We still don’t know if it’s functional with those annoyingly wide robes,” Syaoran could easily hear the pout in Fai’s voice.

“Believe me, it’s functional,” Syaoran Li breathed, transfixed on his original’s face.

Syaoran blushed wildly, and his lower lip rolled out in a pout more childish than he’d like to admit – too easily affected by Fai indeed. “Don’t say such things,” he strung the words together without spaces and faced Fai’s chest again in embarrassment.

Yes, small, fragile and dominated. How easy it was for Fai to revert him to a whimpering red-faced mess.

At least it helped him understand how Sakura felt.

Which was _not_ a consolation in this situation _at all_.

He released Fai’s sleeves from his ripping grip and tried to step back, Fai allowing him to after a small moment of hesitation. Directly following, a smirk appeared on the mage’s face and Syaoran shivered, knowing this ordeal was far from over.

“You want to try him now?” Fai gestured the elder Syaoran to his _son_ almost casually.

“I’m not some object to be handed around,” Syaoran weakly protested, taking another step back. He knew Fai wouldn’t stop. He knew he wasn’t sure if he wanted Fai to stop either. At least he could pretend he was unwilling.

“Luckily not,” Fai mused, catching his shoulder and giving him a strong push towards his clone. The elder caught him by his upper arms and held him at half an arm’s length for a moment.

Syaoran huffed and pressed forward, just stilling long enough to have the other close the final distance. His other self tasted strange, and a little unfinished. He realized the man had only had a glass of water since their revival, and the only taste on his lips would be what the artists left there. He didn’t like it, and pressed his tongue against the clone’s lips to fill his mouth with his own taste.

He was granted access without second thought, and they momentarily fought for dominance. Syaoran could feel Fai right behind him though, and decided to let the other take the lead. Syaoran Li pressed him back a little, ravaging his mouth like a starving man.

Well, it must have been a while for him.

Fai sidled up behind him and nudged his fingers underneath the collar of his shirt, exposing a patch of skin to place his lips on. Syaoran made a small noise in the back of his throat, feeling a little assaulted now they were coming from two sides, and Fai’s arms slid around him. Long fingers traced his stomach up and down through his shirt, before one hand reached away from him.

The elder Syaoran suddenly tensed, his tongue stilling against the younger one’s.

“It _is_ working,” Fai said in a surprised tone of voice, as if he had just discovered one of the world’s great wonders.

The boys promptly pulled back from each other in embarrassment, averting their eyes and fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Don’t be like that,” Fai complained, “even if it’s able to stand up, we still haven’t found out whether it can live up to its potential.”

“Fai,” even the older Syaoran took on a pleading tone of voice now, trying to spare them this.

Syaoran didn’t need to look to know Fai was giving his father a pout which was reprimanding in its disappointment.

“Just a little more,” Fai leant forward, thereby pressing Syaoran’s face closer to his clone’s again, and wrapped his hands around the other’s head, bringing him forward to meet Syaoran’s lips once more. They both shivered and gave themselves up into the kiss.

Fai moved around Syaoran and knelt beside them. The elder Syaoran stiffened again for a moment, before relaxing back into the kiss, wrapping his hands around his original’s neck and head. Syaoran returned the favor, knotting his hands in the mirrored brown hair. A tremble ran through the man kissing him and Fai gave a chuckle from waist level. Actually, a little below waist level.

Syaoran groaned in exasperation and angled his head, trying to regain attention. It was a bit difficult to battle Fai for Syaoran Li’s attention when the mage was holding the higher card though. Especially because he was holding that with the same body part Syaoran was using on him.

A nimble hand found its way to the front of his pants, releasing clasps with flexible fingers. Syaoran swatted at the hand dutifully, knowing it was too futile to even bother looking at what he was doing. He was momentarily distracted by his kissing partner starting to open his shirt, slipping hands over his chest. He shivered with the other simultaneously and he felt his pants drop to the ground. He made a little discontented noise, but went to releasing the hooks on his father’s robe to even out the score.

He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders when Syaoran Li had finished opening it, and pressed forward a little for the warmth of a body. His crotch met the back of Fai’s head before he got close enough to his clone and he whimpered, bothered by the cold.

“Don’t worry, we’ll warm you up soon enough.”

Syaoran gave him a half-hearted glare in response before aiming for his lips again.

Fai’s hand slithered over his backside, and a slick finger pressed between his ass. He went rigid, clamping his hands in his clone’s hair with shock.

Fai did not relent and pressed in a first finger, gaining a strained groan.

The elder Syaoran gave his original a worried look. “Have you done this before?”

He groaned, refusing to answer.

“He has,” Fai sang lightly.

“I was drunk,” Syaoran snapped to the blonde mob of hair at his hip, clenching down on the finger in resentment.

“Only the first two times.”

“It’s only been two timessss,” the last word slipped off in a hiss as Fai added a second finger, a bit fast.

Syaoran Li cupped his face and gently pressed their lips together. This kiss was far less hungry, and far more caring than the last one. He found only little distraction in the kiss from the curling and stretching fingers up his ass, but at least he appreciated the concern. Fai pulled his head back far enough to enable the mirroring bodies to press together. Syaoran pushed his chest close to the one opposite of him, trembling and searching for support. A hand slid down over his shoulder, moving to gently press in the small of his back and bringing their hips together. He could feel the slickness of Fai’s saliva as their members were sandwiched together between their bellies.

He moaned and relaxed against the reassuringly warm body.

Which was Fai’s cue to add finger number three.

He tensed up again and clenched his fists behind his clone’s head in frustration. The hand on his back started to make soothing circles and the other hand tangled its fingers in his messy hair. The other’s hips nudged against him, creating the slightest bit of tantalizing friction.

He breathed out slowly, returning the move with a bit more forceful buck of his hips. Fai chuckled softly when both Syaoran’s moaned quietly. Slowly they started grinding at each other, fingers clutching and hips bucking. Syaoran shivered all the more at the fingers pressing in and out of his back at each move of his hips, realizing Fai was now letting him fuck himself on his fingers. He whimpered in his embarrassment, but couldn’t help but keep moving, craving both the friction from his mirror’s length against his and the slide of the slender fingers inside of him.

“That’s enough,” Fai said happily, slipping his fingers out. Syaoran let out a louder whimper, seeking a stronger press of his clone’s body instead, but Fai quickly moved around them and pulled Syaoran Li away by his hips. Syaoran fisted his hands in front of him – being left cold and alone in the middle of the room with an aching need and a stretched hole – looking at Fai leading his father to the still unused bed. He shooed the man on top of it, making him lay on his back, and then returned to Syaoran.

Syaoran gave Fai a pleading look, pushing away the realization of how low he had sunk by now. Fai smiled and took his hands, dancing backwards to lead Syaoran to the bed as well. He gently pushed him up on the sheets, making him crawl over his clone until he straddled his hips.

He shot the man underneath him an uncertain look, but the eyes he met were deep brown with dilated pupils and filled with lust and anticipation. He felt one of Fai’s slender hands curl around his butt, caressing the soft skin and spreading him ever so slightly as he nudged him down. Syaoran allowed himself to slowly sink down, until he felt the slicked tip of his mirror-image’s erection press against his opening. He knew _exactly_ how well-endowed he was and hesitated.

A soft kiss pressed against his tailbone, easing the tense from his muscles kindly. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting gravity take hold of him and sank down.

His whole body tensed up in reflex when the tip passed the strong and unwilling ring of muscle. Tanned hands traced soothing circles on his hips, trying to lead him further down gently, while pale white hands trailed over his straining and quivering thighs. Fai hummed against his back reassuringly. Within a moment, he managed to relax his lower back and he slipped further down slowly.

His face was scrunched up and he was happy to have all four hands to keep up their soothing stroking over his skin while he tried to adjust to his clone’s length inside him. He panted harshly and tried his best to relax his lower body, only succeeding after several minutes had passed. When he opened his eyes, the glittering hazel he would only ever see in an actual mirror met him expectantly. He felt the body underneath him tremble impatiently, but the face of the other betrayed no such thing.

He smiled, and gave a short nod.

The hands on his hips moved to cup his ass, lifting him up slightly while the hips underneath him retreated into the soft mattress. Then he pressed in again. Syaoran moaned at the repeated intrusion, and hunched over a little, trying to keep his balance by pressing his hands to the other’s chest. Syaoran Li moved ever so slowly, letting him adjust, extracting deep moans from his throat, teasing. He wanted more.

He lifted himself up, increasing the pace a little, and leant his head back to avoid letting his mirror see his desire. He could have known that would be the moment for Fai to interfere again, cupping his face with two pale hands to turn it back down. He stared at his clone, showing his glazed over eyes and his red face. His chest heaved and the man let out an appreciating moan, lifting a hand to brush his thumb over his lips once before returning it to his backside.

By the time they reached a steady and smooth pace, Fai moved around them again. Stretching on all-fours – looking so much like a cat – he straddled Syaoran Li’s body as well, picking up the youngest’s hands to nuzzle them against his face, giving his flushed face a smirk. Then he set them on his shoulders and sunk down, moving his hips up the clone’s body and his face down the original’s.

Syaoran moaned and gasped and Fai’s lips stretched over his aching erection. Smoothly moving along while Syaoran’s body was already bobbing up and down he sunk his mouth over the length, almost taking it in completely in the first go.

Syaoran wasn’t quite sure if it was really him making the loud wanton sounds, but for now he would ignore it. He pushed up into Fai’s mouth and down onto Syaoran Li’s erection, trying to up the pace to get more of both.

After a moment, he realized the pleased humming sound Fai made around him resulted from Fai getting returned the favor from earlier by the man who was currently fucking him in the ass. Slender fingers pressed at the stretched skin where the erection slid in and out of his back, sending shivers up Syaoran’s body and making him cry out even more. The fingers left occasionally to fondly the balls underneath, compensating the missed attention by giving a few stronger licks or an extra swallow around his length.

Somehow, Syaoran wanted to see the elder Syaoran give Fai a blowjob while fucking him, but Fai’s lifted ass completely obscured the view. He groaned in frustration, knowing there was no way he was going to see this. Both men pleasuring him took the frustrated groan the wrong way, and they doubled their efforts to keep him pleased. He nearly choked on himself and tried to stifle his cries when the other Syaoran now hit his prostate directly through the thin layer of tissue inside of him.

Tears streamed down his face in his exertion, his thighs clenching painfully, and he arched back, only just grabbing the blonde hair between his thighs for support. His hips jerked violently and he cried out when he came.

Fai swallowed around him without hesitation, moaning a little distressed himself. Syaoran Li was squeezed over the edge by his original’s clenching muscles, and in his haze Syaoran could hear the gasping moans erupt from Fai’s crotch area. He slumped, falling with his back on his clone’s legs in exhaustion.

Fai’s fingers dug into his thighs while his blue eyes clenched shut. Syaoran lazily felt how his father’s fluids started to leak from between the softening length inside him and his stretched out sphincter while he waited patiently for the other to suck Fai to completion. It only took another minute before Fai suddenly gasped and his muscles rippled, finally drooping down into a relaxed state.

After a moment, Syaoran felt a knee nudge at his back, making him realize he was probably too heavy for this kind of position. He rolled over groaning, slightly wincing at his sore back and throat. He hoped he hadn’t made too much noise.

Fai’s legs crossed his as he also rolled off the elder Syaoran.

He saw Fai’s head tilt up just high enough to peep at him, before the blond reclined again with a smirk. “I see that’s working as well.”

A pregnant silence followed, neither Syaoran knowing how to respond to _that._

“Hmm?” Fai hummed questioningly.

“Shut up,” Syaoran grumbled finally, his fatigue speaking for him.

They spent a few minutes in silence, not moving from their positions sprawled out over the bed. Syaoran sighed irritably. “I can’t believe you actually fucked your son _before_ your own wife after finally getting a new body.”

Fai giggled and the elder Syaoran responded with a tinge of teasing mock to his voice, “I couldn’t risk giving my wife faulty goods, now could I? And a good son should help his father with technical tests like these.”

“Please don’t... just... don’t...” Syaoran rolled on his stomach and pressed his hands against his ears. Having your father’s memories sure messed up your relationship with your parents, apparently.


End file.
